


welcome to hell

by souffrance (orphan_account)



Series: Mark's Worst Idea [3]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: Asexual Character, Multi, and haechan being disgustingly sweet, bc i've been slacking on the markhyuck, but what else is new, here we have ten and johnny being super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/souffrance
Summary: [ten outta ten] i think you left this in my room[johnny boy] ,,,[johnny boy] what is that[ten outta ten] pocket lint[johnny boy] ................pocket lint





	

2:30 pm

 **[ten outta ten]** baby where are you

 **[johnny boy]** practice room

 **[johnny boy]** why?

 **[ten outta ten]** _image attached_

 **[ten outta ten]** i think you left this in my room

 **[johnny boy]** ,,,

 **[johnny boy]** what is that

 **[ten outta ten]** pocket lint

 **[johnny boy]** ................pocket lint

 **[johnny boy]** do you just want me to come to your room

 **[ten outta ten]** i mean not unless you want your lint back

 **[johnny boy]** yknow what? i think you should keep it

 **[ten outta ten]** well i think you should get it

 **[johnny boy]** so you DO want me to come to your room????

 **[ten outta ten]** it looks important

 **[johnny boy]** okay so you want me to leave the practice room, come get my lint, and then go back to the practice room?

 **[ten outta ten]** i mean if you wanna stay

 **[ten outta ten]** we could check and see if there's more

 **[johnny boy]** im so confused do you just want me to come to your room???

 **[ten outta ten]** yea to look for more lint

 **[ten outta ten]** i wouldnt be asking for you if it wasn't important

 **[johnny boy]** right. i'll be there in ten

 **[#1 hyung]** gross.

\-------------------------------------

6:35 pm

 **[mark and cheese]** i cant believe this chat has been dead for four hours

 **[moon]** *i* cant believe ten really asked johnny to come to his room using pocket lint as an excuse

 **[ten outta ten]** and *i* cant believe how hard youre sucking my nads rn taeil

 **[moon]** my asexual ass would NEVER

 **[ten outta ten]** you've got me there

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Anyways, going back to what Mark was saying

 **[mark and cheese]** hdkfkfnbs thank you hyung

 **[mr. mark lee]** we should add more people in here

 **[mr. mark lee]** also hi taeyong gave me my phone back

 **[moon]** DONGHYUCK SHUT THE FUCK UP DID YOU CHANGE YOUR DISPLAY NAME TO MR. MARK LEE

 **[moon]** THAT'S FUCKING CUTE

 **[mark and cheese]** oh my g o d

 **[ten outta ten]** not to be dramatic but i teared up

 **[WinWin]** ^.^ Cute !!!

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** That really made me so happy!

 **[mark and cheese]** you guys are so EMBARRASSING

 **[mr. mark lee]** :(

 **[mark and cheese]** ???

 **[mr. mark lee]** you still havent said anything about the name :(

 **[mark and cheese]** ,,,,,

 **[mr. mark lee]** :'((((

 **[mark and cheese]** i love it

 **[mark and cheese]** i love you

 **[mr. mark lee]** :-))))  <3

 **[WinWin]** The sweetest thing I ever saw

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** I agree.

 **[johnny boy]** i have so many cavities

 **[mark and cheese]** oh my g od fuck off all of you

 **[mr. mark lee]** mark's blushing in case anyone was curious!

 **[mark and cheese]** I Welcome Death With Open Arms

\-------------------------------------

8:00 pm

 _ten outta ten_ has added _big daddy_ and _seahorse_ to the chat!

 **[mark and cheese]** big daddy............

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Seahorse.

 **[big daddy]** you called?

 **[seahorse]** that's the name!

 **[mark and cheese]** who in the hell is big daddy

 **[ten outta ten]** i'll give you a hint they're from shinee

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Oh. Minho, then.

 **[mark and cheese]** minho??

 **[Bunny!]** Gotta be Minho.

 **[big daddy]** okay why does everyone always say that

 **[seahorse]** even i know that's not minho

 **[big daddy]** okay think smaller

 **[mark and cheese]** uhhhhh

 **[mr. mark lee]** jonghyun?

 **[big daddy]** smaller

 **[seahorse]** twinkier

 **[big daddy]** sehun you've got some nerve

 **[big daddy]** anyways. incorrect to both of those statements

 **[big daddy]** im just gonna tell you now kibum and jinki dont have this app

 **[mr. mark lee]** holy shit

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** There are. No words.

 **[moon]** i am..........screaming

 **[ten outta ten]** so hey taemin and sehun welcome to hell

 **[mark and cheese]** IM

 **[mark and cheese]** DELETE DELETE DELEYE

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** I'm blind all of a sudden!

 **[big daddy]** :))

 **[big daddy]** you guys are so funny

 **[big daddy]** im gonna love this

**Author's Note:**

> it's a late update but an update regardless!!  
> so i didnt get to everything i wanted to get to in this update but i got yall on wednesday  
> i only really wanted to get in that daddy joke because honestly. you know taemin would
> 
> if you want to talk to me about nct or just kpop in general, hmu on twitter: @minbinatwt


End file.
